User talk:CSD
Hi CSD -- we are excited to have XTC Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hi I'm gonna guess this is a new wiki. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. GB 05:25, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know... maybe you can show me what they should look like? GB 05:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC) No wonder; I don't think Wikipedia have the exact same codes as us. I'll experiment, however. GB 05:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Also, is there a sandbox on here? If not, I'll make one. GB 05:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not doing so well with this whole template thing. I'll try to work on something else, for now. Do we have a MediaWiki notice? GB 05:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I know a lot of Wikis have them. Should I make one? GB 05:54, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Great I tried to make one, and it said the page was locked to prevent editing. I think only you can make one. GB 05:59, 11 November 2008 (UTC) You know, I could work on some stub templates! GB 06:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) The MediaWiki SiteNotice. But I'll work on the stub templates. GB 06:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) The SiteNotice? It's what appears at the top of the screen when you get on. But we'll worry about that later. I'm making a stub template. GB 06:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I have to go. Be back tomorrow! But could you look at the stub template? I can't nail the stupid code! It includes the stuff I don't want it to include! GB 06:18, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yes! I toyed with the code a little bit, and now it works! I'll get to work on some needed templates. GB 15:16, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I'm horribly busy right now on Warriors Wiki, but you can change them if you want to. GB 21:50, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Good Luck Hey CSD; I'm very busy at the moment with Warriors Wiki and LakeClan, a Warriors RP site. I hope I've helped you by making some of the templates, and if you need anything, just leave me a meassage. GB 01:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to check in on ya. I'm even busier now; I'm almost ready to adopt CSI Wiki. Remember: if there's anything you need, just tell me, and I'll try to get back to you. GB 02:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC)